


Garnet.

by CoryMeadows19



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Insanity, Pregnant Hero of Kvatch, Shivering Isles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19
Summary: A small story about Illent Irvine the Hero of Cyrodiil.Join her as she tries to juggle her new role as Listener, a single mother, and the new Daedric Prince of Madness. P.S Lucien got her knocked up.(Was a Wattpad exclusive but I decided to share on here. Takes place in the Bellona Universe. For behind the scenes, art, screenshots, and other tidbits follow the bellonaseries hashtag on Instagram or follow my Tumblr: bellonathedragonborn.)
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Lucien Lachance/Listener, Lucien Lachance/Silencer
Kudos: 9





	1. A Love Lost.

4E 2, Cyrodiil.

Illent sprints up the path leading to Applewatch. She has to save him. Her beloved Lucien.  
"It's to late! It's to late!" The voices in her head chant.  
She opens the door and immediately her eyes fall upon the horror in the room. The four Speakers stand around a mutilated body. She shakes her head in disbelief.  
"No... no... I was too late." She says softly. Her legs feel weak and she almost collapses.  
As much as Illent wants to deny it she knows it's him. They killed Lucien. They didn't believe him or even give him a damn chance.  
"All your fault! All your fault!" The voices scream.

Tears fill her eyes and an Altmer woman with a bloody mouth quickly approaches her. Oblivious to the horrified face of Illent.  
"Silencer! At last, you've arrived! Fear not, for the crisis that has threatened the Dark Brotherhood has finally come to an end. I am Arquen, Speaker for the Black Hand. As you can see, we have dealt with the betrayer, Lucien Lachance! No longer will you serve as his pup-" she is cut off by the blood-curdling scream that comes out of Illent.  
"He was innocent! He didn't do anything wrong! You stupid fools!" Illent screams out between sobs. Not even caring if her words will bring her death.

"By Sithis she's delusional," one of the other Speakers says.  
That only enraged Illent further.  
"I'm not delusional!" She pushes past the four figures and staggers towards Lucien's strung up body. She falls to her knees still crying and gently rubs his mutilated head. She wishes she could have taken him with her to Anvil but he refused her pleas. She wishes she had been brave enough to tell him the news. That she is expecting his child.

She can hear the other members of the Black Hand talking amongst themselves in judgmental whispers. She doesn't even care if it's about her. All she cares about right now is the body of the man she loved and respected. Finally, Arquen approaches her and gently says to Illent.  
"Lachance ordered you to kill us off. We five, including you, are now all that remain. Even worse, you killed the Listener. The Black Hand without a Listener is like a hand with no thumb. Even the Listener's successor is dead. So, we have no choice but to invoke an ancient ritual. We must wake the Night Mother from her slumber, and seek her guidance! Between the hours of midnight and three o'clock a.m ask me about the Night Mother, and we will away to our Lady's home. Only then will the ritual begin." She then leaves Illent alone in the cabin to mourn. Each word that Arquen spoke cut Illent like a blade. She flinched each time the elf said his name or directed the catastrophe at her. 

Illent kisses his forehead and stands up slowly. She finds his robes and places them neatly on the floor. She cuts his body down and lowers him gently to the floor. She places him on his robes and re-dresses him. Attempting to restore some of his dignity. She places his long sword in his crossed hands.  
"I'll return to you soon my love. Then you'll get a proper burial at a proper place." 

She spares one last glance at his body before leaving the cabin. She barricades the door so no one can enter without trouble. She whistles for her paint horse Benji and gallops away to Bravil after the Speakers.


	2. The Vengeance.

4E 2, Cyrodiil.

Illent reaches Bravil at sundown. She dismounts her horse and heads inside of the crumbling city. She passes the Mage's Guild and sees that the clock is at 12:01 perfect timing.   
"Let's get this nightmare over with," Illent whispers to herself as she approaches the four cloaked individuals.  
The Altmer bitch from before spots the Nord and meets her halfway to the statue.  
"Are you ready to enter?" She asks.  
"Yes let's go," Illent says begrudgingly.  
"Very good! And so it begins, the Black Hand's journey into a darkness few can imagine. Let us be off! The Night Mother awaits!" Arquen immediately starts walking to the statue.

Arquen stands proudly in front of the statue with her arms raised high in the air.  
"Behold, the Night Mother! The locals call this statue the Lucky Old Lady. They have no idea how lucky they really are. For this stone effigy masks the entrance into the Dark Brotherhood's most revered unholy site, the crypt of the Night Mother herself! In a moment, we will begin. I will recite an incantation, and we can proceed down into the crypt and seek an audience with the Night Mother. I know this is all very overwhelming, dear child. Just follow along, and you'll be fine. Now, let's go see what the future holds, shall we?"

Illent follows in after the other four.  
She just stands there and only halfway listens to the Nightmother and Speakers conversing. However, one thing stuck. The traitor is still alive. Illent pulls out her glass short sword and as of on cue one of the members pulls out his own weapon and cuts down two of the other Speakers.  
"For Lucien! Mathieu you're going to die!" Illent screams and charges the man before he can harm Arquen. She slices into his stomach and kicks him backward. As he screams she hacks away at his body parts making sure he feels the same pain Lucien had felt.

He dies a painful and messy death. Just like deserved. Illent wipes away the flecks of blood from her brow and faces Arquen.  
"You alright?" She asks.  
Arquen simply looks annoyed with her.  
"Now is not the time for us to speak! We must hear the words of the Night Mother! She will guide us in this hour of despair!"  
Illent sighs. "Okay yeah sure." She sheathes her sword and approaches the spirit of the Nightmother.  
"M'lady." Illent half bows and stands back up.

The spectral woman begins to speak.  
"So, at last, we meet. I have been following your strange journey through the Dark Brotherhood, young one. Your killing of the old man Baenlin... the execution of Adamus Phillida... the way you stalked and murdered each member of the Draconis family... Your purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. You, a mere underling, even managed to single-handedly eliminate half of my Black Hand!" She seems very satisfied with Illent's handiwork.

Illent shuffles from foot to foot and remains silent. She's trying to purge away the thoughts of killing her own in such barbaric ways.  
"Ah, you choose to play the stoic, hmm? You remain silent even when faced with my terrible countenance? Your silent obedience is to be commended. If only my other children had offered such reverence. You see, I have known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy. I knew of his thirst for vengeance. I could have informed my Listener. But I refused! Refused to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak. Indeed, I allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course. Just as I allowed you to intercept him."  
Illent clinches her fists at that. If she had told the Listener then NONE of this would've happened. Her beloved would still be alive and her child would have a father to claim them.

She asks through her teeth trying her best to not destroy this hag's bones.  
"But why honored Nightmother?" She sneers at the ghost.  
"Don't you see? Our Dread Father foresaw your defeat of the traitor, here in this very crypt! You have been chosen! You are to be my new Listener!" She then points at Arquen.  
"She wants a word with you."

Illent just wanting to go home turns to the Speaker.  
"The Night Mother wishes you to take some time to consider your new position. We will speak when we are back in the sanctuary." Arquen says and then leaves the tomb. Leaving Illent alone with an old ghost and dead bodies.  
Illent walks back over to the Nightmother.  
"It'll be a while before I make up my mind. There is something I must do first." She looks at the ghost.  
"Of course I'll be here." The Nightmother says before fading away.

Illent leaves the crypt and leaves the city in a daze. It's as if she blacked out because the next thing she knows she's at the door of Benerious Manor. She knocks on the door and her best friend and occasional traveling partner Ellis opens the door. The Dunmer's usually happy grin faded once she sees the look on Illent's face. She knows something is very very wrong.  
"Hello... what has happened?" Ellis places his hands on the Nord's shoulders.

"Come with me." Is all Illent says.  
Ellis is understandably concerned. Before Illent can walk off the porch she is grabbed by the arm and is dragged by Ellis into the manor.   
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what has happened. So what happened? Answer me?" Ellis sternly questions.

"Lucien was murdered. He was framed and killed by the other Speakers. Help me bury him please." Illent looks up at Ellis teary-eyed and sits down on a chair.  
The Dunmer's face softens. She's known about Illent's association with the Dark Brotherhood but wasn't sure what was occurring on with the organization.   
"I killed the traitor and we lost two other Speakers but the Nightmother wants to make me the new Listener. I could care less about that right now. I just want to put him to rest." Illent rambles trying to keep herself from sobbing more.  
"I'll go with you Illent. Just tell me what I need to do." Ellis lowers herself to her knees and looks up at Illent who has her head down.

"Please get a shovel and some spare wrapping leather or some linens. I already know the place to bury him at." She sniffles.  
"Alright just stay here I'll get those things from the basement." Ellis leaves and can be heard walking down into the basement.

A few minutes later she walks back upstairs with two shovels and a large sack full of linens and leather sheets.   
"Okay, are you ready to go?" Ellis asks.  
Illent nods and stands up.

They leave Anvil and travel back up to County Bruma. They stop their horses at Applewatch and Illent removes the barricade.  
"Now before we enter I just want to warn you. He's very messed up looking. You can't even recognize him." Illent sadly faces the door and opens it.  
Ellis attempts to brace herself for the sight but is still shocked about his current state. She gasps loudly.  
"Yeah, it was a lot worse. They strung him up like a pig. I saw the worst of it." Illent flatly says as she wraps his body up in the linen and leather. Once he's completely tightly covered she slings his body over her shoulders.

Ellis followers her outside and help her place him across her horse. Illent mounts Benji.  
"Come on now Ellis. We're heading to County Cheydinhal. The Fort Farragut area to be more exact."  
"Of course." 

It takes a while but the eventually come across the Fort. They dismount and Illent once again carries the body.  
"There's Dark Guardians in the fort but they won't attack as long as I'm here. Also as long as we don't seem like a threat. Let's get to it." Illent leads the way.

As they walk along the dank and darkly lit fort halls Ellis wonders why and how Illent became the lover of Lucien. What did she see in him? Did he actually care about her? Was their relationship abusive? Her mind kept asking questions like that. She's only met Lucien once and that was because she heard them talking and didn't know what was going on.

After that confrontation, Illent spilled that she is a member of the Dark Brotherhood and Lucien was her overseer. Ellis, of course, didn't really care she herself was a retired member of the Morag Tong. So she was in no place to judge.

She didn't know they were intimate until Illent visited her one day with some questionable bruises on her neck and chest. As well as a noticeable discomfort while sitting down.

"We're here at his home now. There's an empty sarcophagus in the center of this chamber. We can use that as his resting place." Illent explains and sits his body gently on the bed.  
"So I guess we don't need these shovels then?"  
"No, I forgot about the sarcophagus until I saw it. Now help me move this lid please."  
Ellis drops the shovels and helps her friend out.  
The lid is pushed away enough to allow something to be placed inside.

"Do you want me to help you with him, dear?" Ellis asks.  
"Yes, I'd appreciate that." Illent and Ellis walk over to Lucien and place his wrapped body in his final resting place.  
Illent kisses his head one last time.  
"Goodbye, my love. We'll embrace in the Void again someday. I know it." Tears stream from her eyes and she and Ellis push the lid back over the stone.

Ellis wraps her arms around Illent and soothes the poor young woman as she cries. They sit on the floor and Ellis calmly rocks Illent. She calms down but is still clearly upset.  
Illent slightly pushes away from Ellis.   
"I guess I should let the cat out of the bag." She looks Ellis in the eyes.  
"Do you remember two months back when I started getting sick easily and hard trouble eating?" Illent asks Ellis.  
"Yes."  
"Well, I kept the secret as to why for so long out of fear but now I must tell you. I am pregnant by two months." Illent looks away quickly out of shame.

Ellis is shocked that she didn't tell anyone especially her.  
"Illent we're friends. You've told me all kinds of personal things and the same goes for you. Why didn't you tell me or him?" Ellis softly asks trying not to upset her further.  
"Because it's dirty and trampish to be pregnant out of wedlock. Besides, how'd you think the Brotherhood would feel if they know? There'd be a flame of rumors going about. In the Brotherhood it's shameful to sleep with a fellow member." Illent explains and brings her knees to her chest.  
"You could always lie. If you become Listener no one could touch you." Ellis says.  
"They'll still talk. I've thought about lying as the child develops and say I had a brief fling. Or something I don't know. I could just leave Cyrodiil and have the baby. Then make up a tale about how I found them." Illent shakes her head.  
"That might work. Just take it easy and we'll take one step after the other. I'll be here for you. You know that right?" Ellis places a hand on her friend's back.

"I know Ellis. I'm thankful for you." She hugs her friend who returns the embrace.  
"And I'm thankful for you. Are you ready to leave or do you need more time Illent?"  
The withdraw from each other and they stand up.

"One more thing." Illent walks over to the further most wall and yanks down a tapestry depicting the black hand symbol of the Brotherhood. She places the fabric upon the stone tomb and stares at the tapestry.  
"I think I'm ready now." Illent turns her head to face Ellis. She nods and takes Illent by the hand and they leave the fort.


	3. The New Listener.

4E 2, Cyrodiil.

It has been three days since the burial. Illent lays on her bed in her shack at the Waterfront District. She silently listens to the wind whistling through the cracks of the shoddily built shack.

Ellis sits on a chair sipping some wine from Illent's wine barrel.  
"So," Ellis says breaking the silence.  
"Are you going to take the Night Mother up on her offer?" She asks.  
"I'm thinking about it. The Brotherhood needs a leader and a restoration in order. That and if I take too long Arquen and the new Speakers will begin to suspect something is wrong. So looks like I have no choice." She rolls onto her side and looks at Ellis.  
"Well be careful. Bravil has been seeing more Minotaurs along the roads lately." Ellis warns Illent.  
"Of course." Illent takes off her shirt and pulls on her leather cuirass.   
"I'll be heading out now." She says as she sheathes her glass sword.  
Ellis nods and Illent leaves the shack.

She walks through the Waterfront receiving greetings and compliments from both the citizens and guards alike. She doesn't mind the fame but right now she wishes she would be left alone.  
Illent reaches the stables and mounts Benji. She steers him towards Bravil and rides without break.

At around one in the morning, Illent stands before the Lucky Old Lady statue.  
"You've returned. I trust you've weighed the importance of your new position. For you will soon hear words that will change lives, alter destinies. Now, are you ready to begin your new life?" The Nightmother asks in her ethereal voice.  
Illent looks up at the statue and answers.  
"I'm ready. Send me to the Sanctuary." Illent rolls her shoulders and readies herself to be teleported.

"Very good! Now begins your true journey! We will soon become very intimate, you and I!" She laughs.  
"Before I sent you away, however, I would like to present you with a rather special reward. I see you still possess the Blade of Woe, the weapon given to you by Lucien Lachance when you first met. Allow me now to unlock its true power! Yes, you will now find the Blade of Woe a bit more... potent than it was. Now go. Leave this crypt, and serve our Dread Father til your dying breath!"

A red light envelops Illent and she closes her eyes. When she opens them she's standing in the foyer of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Arquen is standing by the secret entrance and walks towards her upon seeing her.  
"Honored Listener! I offer myself as your humble servant and guide. Please, allow me to mentor you in your new role. Here is what I believe we should do next. I will stay here and attempt to reestablish this Sanctuary. I will begin recruiting new members. You must fulfill your new duties. The statue in Bravil serves as a conduit between the Night Mother and the Listener. Once a week, you must visit the statue. Talk to it. You will be presented with a list of names and locations. These are people who have prayed to the Night Mother! They request a visit from a Speaker, to arrange someone's assassination. All you need to do is visit the statue once a week, get the list of names and locations, and pass it on to me here in the Sanctuary. Do this, and I will give you your share of the Sanctuary's weekly earnings. There is so much work to be done. So much work..."

"Of course. If you don't mind I'm going to wash up in one of the rooms. I'm tired."  
"Yes Listener take all the time you need. I'll be here." The High Elf smiles.   
Illent nods and walks away and down a hall. She opens the door to Ocheeva's former room and sits on the bed. She still has regret for killing all of her friends. Each time one fell to the ground lifeless she said her apologies. After the purification was complete she cracked up a small sealed off room and buried them in there. Maybe their souls will guard the sanctuary or something?

Illent stands up and pulls out the body mirror and a washtub from a darkened area of the room. After the tub is full of water and heated she strips down. She sits her leather cuirass, sword, and boots by the bed and removes her blacksmith pants and small clothes. Before she slips into the tub she observes herself in the mirror. 

She stands to the side and looks down at her belly. She has a small baby bump forming. It's not too large and at first glance, you'd think she is just gaining weight. Nonetheless, it's a bump and it will get much bigger. She has to think about how to conceal her growing belly. Or she could just suck it up and tell Arquen when she's able. Hopefully, she doesn't draw any connections. Considering how Illent reacted when she found him strung up.

She steps into the wooden tub and leans back. She lets the oils and salts soothe and cleans her body. Illent gently rubs her bump and hums to herself.   
She begins to doze off and falls asleep in the tub.

Illent awakens to the door opening. Her head snaps over to the cracked door.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"It's just me Listener. You've been in there for about an hour. I'm seeing if you're alright." Arquen steps inside the room.  
"I'm fine I just fell asleep." Illent shifts in the tub and tries to bring her legs to her chest.

"You seem bothered is it about Lachance?" Arquen asks and steps closer.  
Illent flinches.  
"Yes, it is. I guess I'm still recoiling from it." She faces away from Arquen.  
"I can understand that. I'm still ashamed of what I did." The Altmer's eyes go downcast and she sighs.  
'You should be.' Illent thinks you're herself. Instead of telling the Speaker that she simply responds.  
"I wish I could've saved him in time. But I guess there's no use sitting on the past. It is what it is sadly enough." 

"Fair enough Listener. You know since we're going to be working together from now on might as well get to know each other. So, where you from? Bruma? Skyrim?"  
"I'm from Solsthiem mainly the Skaal village. I haven't been back there in years." She shifts back to the elf.  
"Though, here recently I've been considering visiting. I need to tell them something." Illent says and looks up at Arquen.  
"Well, I bet they'll be happy to see you. I'll leave you alone now." She steps out of the room and closes the door.

As Illent is getting ready to step out of the tub Gogron's pet rat slips through the cracked door.   
"Oh hey, little guy. Do you miss Gogron?" She looks down at the large rodent. The poor thing is the only one left after the Purification other than the Dark Guardians.   
He looks up at her as she steps out of the tub and wraps linen around herself. He rubs against her wet leg and some of his shedding fur sticks to her.

"Oh yuck. You're shedding." Illent quickly wipes her leg off. The rat just twitches his nose at her and sniffs around where she was standing. He then does something unexpected. He jumps into the full tub and starts swimming around.

Illent stands there in surprise.   
"Well then. Look buddy you have to get out. That water isn't good for you." She picks up the soaked rat and sits him down on the floor. He squeaks and starts shaking the water off before scurrying away. Illent shakes her head and continues to dry herself off. She dresses back into her small clothes and carries the rest of her things into the bedroom area. She places her things in the chest at the bed that belongs to her. She pulls out a nightgown from a drawer and lays down.

As Illent attempts to sleep her mind keeps wondering to the time she and Lucien slept with one another. There wasn't anything sexual about it. Just them sharing the same bed. 

It was after one of her first contracts for him and she was climbing down the rope ladder to speak to him. Her foot slipped and she ended up getting hung upside down from a leg. She hung there for a few minutes until the door to his quarters opened. He noticed her and just stood there. He was too far away for her to see his face but she figured he was amused with her.

"Oh hey there Mr. Lachance. I'm just hanging out." She chuckled very embarrassedly. He shook his head and started walking towards her. Illent then tried to unsnag herself from the ladder and ended up falling from the ladder and headfirst on the floor.

She blacked out from the head injury and woke up in Lucien's bed. She tried to sit up but found an arm around her waist. Rather than staying up he just slept beside her. It made her face warm and head hurt more.

Back in the present Illent smiles at the random memory. She falls asleep inside the nearly empty sanctuary.


	4. The Taunts.

4E 2, Cyrodiil.

Illent awakens to the voices in her head. Since taking on the mantel of Sheogorath she's been plagued by them. She calls them the Whispers. They usually talk or laugh amongst themselves or about Illent but rarely ever to her. If they do it's to warn her of enemies or to taunt and discourage her. They've been silent since Lucien's death but now they've resurfaced.

Illent finds their constant chattering annoying but she's stuck with it now. They're always talking over each other and never wait turns to speak.  
"Hush hush she's awake now." One says while the other three talk about who knows what else.  
"She's up."  
"She's awake."

Illent shakes her head.   
"Please tone it down to just whispers. Please. It gets so hard to think sometimes."  
They do as told. Illent at times does want to listen to their conversations but it was too annoying and hard to concentrate. So she deals with the almost muffled whispering.

She doesn't bother changing back into her armor and just wraps a blanket across her shoulders. She lightly rubs her bump as she leaves the living quarters.  
Arquen stands up from a chair in the hallway with an Imperial man. A new recruit yes?  
"Listener I trust you slept well? This is Orrien the new recruit." She gestures at the man who takes a step towards Illent eagerly.

'Oh great here we go again.' She thinks and the Whispers giggle.  
"Listener! I am just a lowly Murderer, but if there's any way I can serve you, any way at all, I am yours!" He offers out a hand Illent shakes.  
"It's nice to meet you Orrien. Please, call me Illent."  
He smiles at her.   
"Noted I'll keep that in my mind. Now, I must get to training see you!" He heads towards the practice room.

"He's something, isn't he? I like his attitude." Arquen remarks.  
"What say, you Listener?"  
Illent sighs.   
"I'm honestly indifferent. I know that must sound awful to you but I have way bigger things to worry about right now." Illent is blunt but doesn't care.  
Arquen fumbles a moment before letting out clear words.  
"What problem? Is it something serious?" The Altmer asks.  
"Well possibly yes." Illent takes a deep breath no use in hiding it. The whole time the Whispers is screaming in unison.  
"Don't tell her! She'll kill it!"  
She faces the elf and looks her in the eyes.  
"I am pregnant."

Arquen's eyes widen.  
"Are you sure?" She lets out.  
"Yes, I am. I have a small bump and no cycle." Illent says and looks away.  
"Do you know who the father is?" She asks eyeing her belly questionably.  
"I think some tavern hookup. You know is Nords and alcohol." Illent lies hoping Arquen buys it.

"I guess so. You know if you had been carrying a Dark Brother's child I'd have to make you terminate. Be glad you aren't. Now, how far along are you Listener?" Arquen smiles.  
"I'm about two months I believe." Illent feeling much more uncomfortable now cups her forming bump.  
"Oh, that early. Poor thing I heard pregnancy gets harder the more you go on."  
"Don't worry Arquen I'm tough like that."   
"Yes, you are. Now that we have this news please be extra careful when traveling to Bravil. Promise me?" Arquen takes her hands.  
"Of course I will be." Illent is kind of unsettled by Arquen's movements.  
"Good. Please excuse me now. I need to go find another recruit." The elf leaves Illent alone.

"Don't trust her! Don't trust her!" The Whispers warn her at different times and in different pitches.  
"Why can't you talk orderly?" Illent asks the voices rubbing her temples.  
"And what happened to whispering?"  
The voices quieten down. Illent sighs once more and walks down the hall whence she came. 

She watches her feet as she walks down the carpeted hallway and reaches a room that was obviously sealed at one point. She steps inside and kneels at the cramped graves of her former family.  
As she sits there one of the Whispers begins to taunt her.  
"You killed them. For what reason? Devotion? Fear? Both? How did you feel after you realized the traitor still lived? Only to realize you yourself was a pawn of that traitor. Your Dark family curses you from the Void. They HATE you!"   
Illent tries her best to ignore those harsh words and slightly shakes her head. That fails when the other Whispers create a chorus of "I hate you!" They keep yelling it getting louder and louder until at last Illent snaps.

"Shut up!" She screams. The Whispers lower their volume. Some laugh and giggle at her.   
"You're weak." One jabs before silencing.


	5. Planning the Future.

4E 2, Cyrodiil.

Illent leaves the Sanctuary and walks around Cheydinhal. She walks to the children's park in the far corner of the town.  
She leans against the short stone wall and watches the children play. Maybe when her child is older she'll take them here. This is after all one of the few parks in Cyrodiil.

The gentle breeze blows her short hair around slightly lifts up her nightdress. Illent gasps from the cold air. Then starts chuckling as she walks away. 

She rubs her little bump and begins thinking about preparing.  
If she's going to have a baby she needs the right things for it. Maybe after she gets back to the Imperial City she and Ellis can go shopping. 

As she walks down the street a few people nod their respects to her. She smiles at them and wraps the blanket further around herself. Not wanting to reveal anything too soon. Her walk takes her to the chapel. She isn't on the best of terms with the Divines but she sits on a bench by it. Not daring to go inside. Being a Daedric Lord now and being an assassin isn't something the Divines are too fond of.

The Whispers decide to interrupt the tranquility and be asses again.  
"Do you think your pregnancy will last till birth?" Followed by the others asking Illent.   
"Do you? Do you?" Over and over again.

"So many things can go wrong. Especially for someone like you. A battle always finds a warrior and that's what you are Illent." The main voice says.

"It would be a shame if you miscarry or have a stillborn. The last relic of Lucien Lachance dead just like him." A dark chuckle is followed.

"I never heard of a Daedric Lord having a child." One speaks in a condescending tone.

"Please be quiet. I just want some peace and quiet." Illent says and rubs her temples.  
"As you wish." Some of them say in unison. Most of them back off but a few linger. Their muted whispering isn't what Illent has in mind for peace but it's enough.

Illent will admit though. The voices talking about her baby have her worried now. 'What will happen to the child? Will they be normal?' She questions herself.  
This baby is the only thing she has left of her partner and love. She is determined to not do anything that can cause harm. Maybe she can get a hold of a Dark Brotherhood courier so she doesn't have to travel to Cheydinhal after going to Bravil. She can just see the statue write and letter and be back at the Waterfront.  
That sounds like a plan.

She enters back inside of the Sanctuary and looks around for Arquen. She sees her sitting in a corner.  
"Hey, Arquen I have something to ask." The Nord walks over to the Altmer.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"What's the name of the Brotherhood courier and where can I find him or her?" Illent stands by the table looking down at the elf.

"His name is Teelin and he lives alongside the road near Bravil. Why do you ask Listener?"  
"I'm thinking about having him deliver contract names to you while I'm carrying the child. It would be easier and safer for me to do so." Illent explains.  
Arquen gives it some thought.  
"I agree. Speaking of which do you plan on traveling to Bravil soon." Arquen's golden eyes almost glow in the dim light.  
"Yes, I do. I just need I get dressed. Thanks for telling me and I'll see you sometime." Illent turns to leave the elf.  
"My pleasure Listener. Good luck to you."

Illent redresses in her armor and leaves the sanctuary. She travels to Bravil and receives the first contract by the Nightmother.  
After that, she rides to the cabin of the Courier's. She knocks on the door and he opens it.  
"Yes?" The Argonian asks.  
"Hello, Teelin I'm the new Listener. I have something for you."  
"Really now? Can you prove what you claim? What is the color of night?" He asks.  
"Sanguine my brother." Illent answers in a matter of fact tone.  
"Well, you aren't kidding. What is it you need?" He smiles at her.  
"I'm giving you the orders from the Nightmother. Deliver them to the Speaker Arquen in Cheydinhal Sanctuary, please. This will be a common thing." She hands him the letter and some Septims.  
"I'll be sure to get this out there. Stay safe Listener. Sithis guide you." He says and shuts the door.  
"And you as well," Illent responds softly.

Illent eventually makes it back to the Imperial City Waterfront. She opens the door to her shack and is pleasantly surprised by what she sees. Ellis has bought a cradle and has also redecorated and cleaned up the shack. It now has a wooden floor and is well lit.  
"Wow! Ellis, did you do this yourself?" Illent looks at her friend who is bent over sweeping.  
"Yes, I did." She stands up and leans the broom against a no longer drafty wall.   
"Do you like it Illent?"  
"Like it? Ellis, I love it! We love it!" She hugs her best friend. The Dunmer chuckles warmly and rubs her friend's back.

"I was just about to go looking for you. I wanted to bring you along to shop for infant clothes. If you don't have enough to pay for them I'll pay for it. Infants, after all, do need a lot of clothes." Ellis pulls Illent by the arm motioning for them to get going.  
"Hang on a minute. Give me a chance to change out of this stuffy cuirass. My bump doesn't like it too much." Illent quickly takes off the leather cuirass and her glass sword. She loosens her pants and pulls on a white long sleeve.  
"Okay, I'm ready now."

"Very well. Let's go." Ellis offers Illent an arm and she escorts her pregnant friend outside and towards the Market District of the Imperial City.

There they have quite the excursion. The owner of Divine Elegance is all too excited to be selling and making baby clothes for the Champion of Cyrodiil. The two women ask her not to say anything about it. As it may bring unwanted attention. She agrees and continues happily making clothes of all sizes and colors.

In the end, Illent and Ellis made off with bags of clothing for the new addition. The shop owner lowered the price on account of Illent's status.

Now back at the shack, the two emptied the contents of the bags on the bed.  
"Okay so let's start folding these and putting them in the drawer over there," Ellis says.  
While they're doing that Illent asks her.  
"Have you had children before?"  
"No I haven't but I did help neighbors raise their young children. I learned a lot from them. I'll be here to help you along the way, dear."  
Illent simply nods.  
"Hey somethings been on my mind lately and I've been wondering if you'd like to come with me." Illent watches her friend.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm thinking about going back to Solstheim. To tell my family about my pregnancy. Do you want to come with me?"  
"Of course I will. That's a long trip for someone who is expecting. Which method do you plan on traveling with? Going through Morrowind or Skyrim?" Ellis asks.  
"I'm thinking about going through Skyrim. It's more simple and safe. Just head up through Falkreath then travel to Windhelm." Illent explains.  
"Makes sense. You'll also blend in better there."  
"Indeed."

"So when do you plan on leaving?" Ellis asks.  
"I'm thinking a few days from now. Get everything sorted out here and then we'll go." Illent says while holding up a plain blue onesie.  
"Okay then. I already have bags packed from me staying here so I'm good." Ellis looks back at her bag then back at Illent.

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Ellis asks.  
"Yes, I have. Freydis if a girl and Garnet if a boy." Illent speaks with a smile.  
"Those sound nice. Why those?"  
"Well Freydis was my grandma's name and Garnet is my favorite gemstone. I think they'll suit the baby." Illent finishes folding her part of the clothing pile and carries it to the dresser by the fireplace.

So far things are going well for Illent despite what all has happened to her.


	6. Home.

4E 2, Cyrodiil.

Illent and Ellis step off on the docks of Raven Rock. Illent is wearing her Skaal coat with a simple shirt and pants underneath. While Ellis is wearing her thick white robes.  
As they walk through the small settlement Ellis is well aware of the eyes on her friend.

“Have they never seen outsiders before?” She whispers to Illent.   
“I think it’s my Skaal coat. They’re probably wondering why I’m here. Let’s just keep moving.” Illent holds her friend’s hand. They leave the small town and head down the road.

“Be mindful of Reavers Ellis. They can jump out at any time.” Illent looks back at her friend.  
“Reavers?”  
“Yeah, they’re like bandits but more aggressive with how they raid. They’re mostly Dunmer.”  
“Oh,” Ellis says.  
“Yeah.”

As the terrain gets snowier and snowier Ellis decides to break the silence that has fallen between the two.  
“What has you so quiet? You used to talk all the time to me.” Ellis looks ahead at Illent who keeps walking.  
“I’m just thinking.”  
“You’ve been doing that a lot lately. More so than usual.” Ellis watches as Illent crosses her arms and continues her pace.  
“I’m just feeling alone. Even though I have you and a family I still feel lonely. It also doesn’t help the Whispers are growing stronger. They’re trying to make me insane.” Illent looks down at the snow as she walks.

Ellis doesn’t say anything right off the bat. She thinks about what a good response would be. She has known about the Whispers for a while and has even observed what they do to Illent.  
“What was it that Lucien would always tell you when you would confide in him?” Ellis asks.  
“That the hardest battles are fought in the mind,” Illent responds thinking back to when she first told him about her new mantel.  
“Yes, that’s it. What would he say afterward?”   
“He’d say that I’m stronger than I think I am. I’ll be victorious someday.” Illent sighs. She doesn’t think she’ll win this fight. Sooner or later she’ll become like Sheogorath and Illent will be no more. Just a husk of her former self.

Thinking back to it. If she didn’t have Lucien there with her she most likely would have committed suicide. She was surprised at the time when he offered to listen to her. Apparently, his mother had struggled with mental illness and he was determined to help someone he respected in any way he could. Strange when he offered. A stoic assassin offering such a kindness.

That’s when she realized he actually did care about her in some way. She knew he saw her as an equal and even remarked a few times about her prowess in combat. As well as her ability to stealth. She just assumed it was professional respect until he started being more let’s just say open. 

Of course, she didn’t leave her best friend out of the loop of what was happening. She told Ellis about her struggles as well but her dear friend isn’t very good at dealing with the mentally ill. So she barely spoke about it to the Dunmer. She also didn’t want to drag her down. Yes, Lucien was dealing with the stress of the Black Hand but he was level headed enough to listen to her.

She sighs and stops moving. Ellis pauses behind her and gives her a concerned face.  
“What is it?” Ellis asks softly.  
“I don’t know. I just feel overwhelmed right now. There’s too much going on with me right now. First the pregnancy. Then his death. The Whispers. My family.” Illent shakes her head and kneels down into the snow.

Ellis joins her.  
“Just take a deep breath. You just need to destress. Once we get back home you can just lay down and I’ll take care of you. Maybe we can talk about the child or go for a swim. Just anything to help you feel better. Does that sound good?” Ellis gently shakes Illent’s shoulders.  
“I suppose so. I’m sorry I’m weak.” Illent rubs her eyes and tries to calm herself down.  
“You’re not weak Illent. You’ve had a lot of things happen to you. So many weights placed upon you. Your reaction is understandable. Come on let’s not keep your family waiting.”

Illent nods and stands up and begins walking again.  
They walk up the side of a mountain and cross a bridge. It’s now sunset and the scenery is absolutely gorgeous from the point.  
“Ah, I forgot what this place looks like at night. Soon we’ll see the Northern Lights. I remember when I was a child I would sit on the roof of my family’s house and watch them. The lights look so different compared to the ones in Skyrim.”   
They reach the village and stand around to rest a bit. Illent sits down by the skinning hut. Ellis just stands a few feet away from here.

“This place is so small but oddly charming.” Ellis turns in a full circle.  
“Where is everyone?” She asks her friend.  
“My guess either in the Great Hall or in their cabins. The Great Hall is where my parents are usually at. My father is the shaman after all.” Illent explains.  
“You didn’t tell me that.”  
“Why should I have? There’s nothing special about being a shaman. You just do magic and offer words of wisdom to the village.” Illent frowns and crosses her arms.

“Aren’t the children of Shamans supposed to take up the role once they die?” Ellis asks.  
“Yes but I’ve already turned down that offer more than once. If my father is desperate he can get my cousin Hymir. The only other young person in my family. That is if he can find him. He exiled himself long ago.”  
“I see.”  
Illent takes a deep breath and exhales.  
“Shall we get on with it?”  
“I’m right behind you Illent.”

Illent and Ellis walk towards the Great Hall and open the door. Illent peaks here head in and sees her mother and father cleaning the hall after a feast.  
She and her companion walk inside and the closing door draws the attention of the parents. They look up to ask their faces light up.  
“Illent!” Her mother Teya exclaims.  
“Mama! Da!” Illent yells and rushes towards her parents who all embrace.  
“Our dear girl. What brings you here? And who is this?” Her father Yiffre asks looking at Ellis.

Illent looks back to her friend.   
“This is Ellis Arvis. She’s a good friend of mine. Ellis, these are my parents Teya and Yiffre.”  
Ellis slightly curtsies.  
“Pleasure to meet you both. Your daughter is an amazing person.”  
“That she is. We’ve heard some word of what she’s done the same goes for you.” Yiffre says as he walks up to Ellis and offers a hand.  
“Whoever is a friend to my daughter is a friend of mine. We welcome you.”  
Ellis shakes his hand.  
“Thank you. This is my first time on this island.”  
“Is it now? Well, we’ll try to make your first experience pleasant.” Teya says.

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m here huh?” Illent asks.  
“That we are. Don’t get us wrong we’ve missed you it’s just we had no warning of your arrival.” Yiffre turns back to his daughter.  
“Yes well,” Illent clasps her hands together and keeps them lowered.  
“I have an announcement to make.”  
“Are you getting married?” Teya asks excitedly.   
Illent nervously laughs.  
“No sadly.”  
“Then what is it?” Yiffre asks.  
“Mama, Da I am pregnant. I’m currently at two months close to three.”  
Her parents just gape at her in shock. Her father is the first to get angry.  
“Where is the father? Don’t tell me he dropped out on you! If so I’ll drag him back here and make him take your hand.”   
Illent takes a step back giving a fearful look at Ellis.   
“He’s dead Da. He was murdered before I had time to tell him.” Illent looks at the ground on the verge of tears.

“Don’t give me that. You’re at two months you should have told him the moment you didn’t bleed.” Yiffre’s voice raises. Ellis quickly joins Illent’s side.  
Teya tries to calm him down.  
“Dearest please be gentle to her. She was probably afraid.” She places her hands on her husband’s left arm. He jerks it away and focuses his agitation on her.  
“It doesn’t matter. She has brought shame and dishonor to our family. Dishonor to the Skaal. How will it look when the village finds out the Shaman’s daughter got pregnant out of wedlock?!” He glares intensely at his wife who does not dare back down from her husband’s piercing gaze.

Illent starts to softly cry and makes her way to leave but is roughly stopped by her father. Ellis slaps his hand away and glares at him putting herself between Illent and Yiffre.  
“What do you think you’re doing elf?” He asks.  
“If you want to harm her you better get through me.” Ellis challenges the much taller man.

He smirks at her.  
“Don’t worry I won’t hit her yet. She’ll be trialed by the people tomorrow. They will be the deciding factor if Illent is shunned from her people or not. You two stay in Hymir’s old cabin. Illent I trust you still know where the key is?”  
Illent nods without looking up at her father.


	7. The Shunning.

4E 2, Skaal Village.

It's early morning when Illent wakes up to Ellis's gentle shaking. Last night was rough and Illent barely got any sleep due to the stress of what is about to happen and the Whispers.  
They kept her up for hours calling her a slut and a strumpet. Or much worse things.  
"Hey, are you ready for this?" Ellis asks.  
"We can leave if you want. I don't think anyone else is up."  
Illent shakes her head.  
"No, I must do this. If I flee it will look like I did something way worse than sleep out of wedlock."

The Skaal file into the Great Hall and they're told about a trial that will commence. When asked who is on trial Yiffre simply replies.  
"My daughter."  
Receiving almost panicked whispers from the Skaal.   
"What did she do?" Some asked.  
"When did she get back." Others said.  
"I thought she was dead." A few said.  
Yiffre stands amongst his people with Teya by his side. The poor woman looks on in sorrow.  
"She has brought dishonor amongst the Skaal! For she has commenced in harlotry!" His voice raises above the crowd's banter.  
Some gasp in shock while more forward-thinking Skaal just roll their eyes at this ridiculous trial. Others just fall silent.

"Hroki! Niben! Fetch my daughter and make sure her little Dunmer friend stays outside. Yiffre orders two Skaal warriors by the doors.  
"Yes, sir." One nods and they both leave.

Ellis and Illent hear a knock on the door and Ellis opens it cautiously.  
"Yes?" She asks.  
"We need Illent to come with us. You'll have to stay outside for this matter for you are not Skaal." One of the men says.  
Ellis looks back at Illent on the bed. Her friend nods solemnly and stands up and joins the men outside.

Ellis shuffles uncomfortably as she watches the men escort her friend to the Great Hall. She follows them and waits by the building. She paces back in forth attempting to keep warm. Every once in awhile she'll look at the doors to the hall that Illent disappeared behind. She prays to Mephala that no harm is done to her further.

Illent stands in the center of the Great Hall. The Skaal all surround her. It's loud and on the verge of being claustrophobic. They give her enough space to form a small circle around her. All of them observe her and speak to one another. Illent is clearly uncomfortable and folds her hands while looking at the floor.

His father wastes no time making a spectacle of her and publicly shaming his own daughter.   
"Illent because of your deeds you will forever be marred by a bastard child. So long as you choose not to marry a suitable man you will remain exiled from your people. You have brought shame among your family and that of the Skaal. You are a harlot and deserve a harlot's treatment. You are no longer a Skaal you have no place here and neither does the bastard. I along with the village elders have come to an agreement. You are hereby banished!" Yiffre thrusts a bony finger at her and she falls to her knees.  
"Da, don't do this. Please anything but this. I need a family more than anything right now." She brings her hands to her face and begins to softly cry. Her mother leaves the hall not being able to handle the sight of her daughter's suffering. 

Her father just looks down at her without sympathy. Some of the more kind villagers make a move to comfort her but he interferes.  
"Let dogs lay!" Yiffre booms as he approaches his daughter. He lifts up her chin and forces her to look at him. Out of nowhere, he slaps her hard enough to see spots. She falls against the floor.

The Skaal understandably gasp at the display and a few help Illent to her feet. Before anything can be said she pushes away from them and runs out of the Great Hall hyperventilating and crying harder than before.

She passes Ellis who is freaked out and follows her friend.   
"Illent wait!" She shouts after her. It proves futile as she realizes Illent is having a panic attack. It's best to let Illent stop on her own as shouting will just make it worse for her. 

Eventually near the large pond by Thirsk Illent stops running and plops down on a tree stump. She starts rocking and rubbing her arms. She's in the process of catching her breath.  
Ellis catches up to her quite winded herself and calmly walks over to her friend.

She gently pulls her into a hug and rubs Illent's head. At first, Illent cries out and attempts to push her away but calms down and realizes she's not in any danger.  
"Hush hush. You're okay. No one is going to hurt you. Do you want to go ahead and leave?" She asks Illent.  
She can feel her nod and they both stand up.

As they walk away Ellis looks back up at the outlines of the Skaal Village. This was not how she imagined her first visit to Solstheim would turn out. She is really tempted to go up there and plunge an icicle into the chest of Yiffre but she knows that's a foolish thing to do and the blame will be pinned on Illent. That's the last thing she needs right now.

They make their way past Raven Rock and onto the docks. They pay the fee and board the ship. Unbeknownst to Illent her cousin has returned from his journey and is on his way to the Skaal Village.

The famed protector of the Skaal will be rather agitated to know his cousin was treated like garbage for something she had no control over.


	8. Hymir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone!! Here’s a little chapter.

4E 2, Skaal Village.

Hymir the cousin of Illent and vanquisher of Hircine walks the snowy path up towards the Skaal village. Upon entering the small village he notices that everyone seems on edge and some even glance at him worryingly.

He finds the behavior odd but doesn't press anyone. He also finds it odd that no one is greeting him. He's been gone for a long time. Wouldn't that warrant a homecoming?

He enters the great hall and looks around for his aunt and uncle. His only blood relatives left other than Illent. He pulls down his head revealing his platinum blonde hair. He brushes the very long locks past his shoulders for better visibility.

"Aunt Teya? Uncle Yiffre?" He calls out walking a little bit away from the doorway.  
"I'm back. I have exciting news." He looks around and that's when he can hear hushed speaking coming from another room. Soon enough his family walks out from the room as if nothing strange was going on. Aunt Teya looks up at him as they meet halfway in the middle of the great building. She wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly.  
"Oh, we've missed you." She pulls away and presses her hands against his cheeks. He smiles down at her and places his hands on her thin shoulders.  
"I've missed you as well." He looks across the room and sees his Uncle Yiffre in deep thought something is troubling him. That much Hymir can tell.

He walks to his uncle.  
"Uncle Yiffre? You there?" He eyes his uncle. Yiffre snaps out of his daze and gives a thin smile to his nephew.  
"It's good to see you again lad. How was your quest? Did you become cleansed?" Yiffre asks about Hymir's werebear curse.  
"Yes. Yes! I'm cured I fought my bear spirit and I was cleansed. I'm fully human again!" He gets excited.   
His aunt and uncle smile in relief for their nephew. He's been struggling with the beast blood for years and now he's finally free.

"How'd you do it?" Teya asks.  
Hymir stiffens a bit but cocks a quirky grin.  
"I fought Hircine himself. The second time in fact."  
Both of his relatives gape in awe.  
"How?" His uncle asks.  
"I traveled to Skyrim and found a cave that serves as a portal to his hunting grounds. The blood moon was bright and shining. I fought through droves of were-creatures as well as normal animals and his followers. At last, he challenged me to a dual. I was victorious. Though, I think he let me win. He saw me as something to play games with I believe." He ceases speaking and silence falls between the three.

"That's astonishing," Yiffre says.  
"Indeed. Now, I hate to cut this short but I'm exhausted. My armor is weighing me down and I need to bathe. We can finish this tomorrow." Hymir wearily looks at the flames of the fire pit.  
"Oh, course of course." Yiffre pats him on the shoulder.

As Hymir begins to walk away he stops and remembers his odd the villagers are acting.  
"Hey?" He turns back to his family.  
"Yes?" Teya asks.  
He can see Yiffre stiffen up.  
"Why are the villagers acting so weird? They're being really quiet and are exchanging looks at me like something is wrong." Hymir stands with a hand on a hip. His pale blue eyes staring down his uncle.  
"I'm not sure. I guess they're still shaken about what happened earlier this morning."  
"And what was that?" Hymir presses.  
"Someone was banished. Don't worry about it. They got violent so I ended it." Yiffre walks off while Teya gives her husband a sad look.

Hymir glares in his uncle's direction but doesn't follow him. He walks out and into the snowy village and walks to his cabin and opens the door. Surprised to see that it's unlocked. He could've sworn it was locked. Strange.  
He sits his bag on a chair by his small table in the corner. He stops in his tracks when he sees his fireplace. There are hot embers in it. As if someone has been staying here.  
"Okay, what the fuck?" Now he's confused. He sits in his bed still watching the embers glowing hot.

He rests his hands on the bed and rubs them across the surface. His hand picks up a strand of red hair. He holds it up to the light and notices its unique color. The hair is a bright tomato red almost and is considerably short. There's only one woman who has hair that color and short. That woman is his cousin Illent.

That's when the pieces fall into place. That person who was banished is his cousin. He gets annoyed as well as curious and quickly walks back to the Great Hall.  
"Yiffre!" He shouts out.  
"Why did you lie to me?" He asks now standing in front of his uncle who is sitting at a desk. Yiffre looks at him with tired eyes.

"Illent was the one who was banished wasn't she? And I reckon you were the one who was violent to her. Not the other way around." Hymir drops the red strand of hair on his uncle's desk. Yiffre watches the strand fall to the wood.  
"How do you figure that Hymir?" He looks up at his nephew.  
"The way people are acting. The way they stared at me. The fact that she was at my house. The fact that she could never raise her hand against the family. Uncle where is she and what did she do!" Hymir is agitated. By now his Aunt Teya is in the room. She tries to calm Hymir down and pull him away.  
"Hymir please stop let's go ou-." She's cut off by him shrugging her off.

"No Aunt Teya I will not leave until I have an answer." He faces his aunt and turns back to his uncle.  
Yiffre sighs and rests his face in a hand.  
"She got pregnant out of wedlock. She brought dishonor to us so I sent her away." He explains to Hymir after sending his wife away.  
Hymir glares at his uncle.  
"Are you serious? You did that to her because she got pregnant. You're unbelievable. You let me a wild beast live amongst your people but if you own damn daughter gets knocked up you banish her!" Hymir slams his hands against the desk making Yiffre flinch.

He then precedes to storm off and out of the Great Hall. He has a cousin to see.


	9. What is Family.

4E 2, the Sea of Ghosts.

On the boat back to the mainland Illent rests her head on Ellis's lap. Her Dark Elf-friend gently rubs Illent on the head and watches her friend closely. Illent is to exhausted to cry so she just breathes shakily. The stress she's going through causes concern for Ellis. This isn't good for her pregnancy.

Ellis has been meaning to ask her what her plans are about the banishment situation. However, she isn't sure how to word it. Ellis sighs and finally decides to speak up.  
"Illent?" She asks softly leaning down some.  
"Hmm?" Illent doesn't bother to face her.  
"About your family. Do you plan on following up with their demands?" Ellis watches for her expression.  
"What kind of question is that?" Illent asks trying to hide her disappointment.  
"I'm not following through with my father's order. Most men want me for my status. It's my life, not his. If he can't accept me for who I am and what I've done than that's his loss. He's dead to me now." Illent's tone becomes darker.  
"I just thought that since you care about your family. Well, did care about your family you'd wish to uphold their request. There's plenty of men who would be interested in you." Ellis says.

Illent shoots her a glare.  
"Do you not remember how I feel about most men? Besides who needs family when they treat you like that. You're my family now Ellis as well as the Brotherhood initiates and the Blades. Arquen and my father can go sod off." Illent takes a deep breath calming herself down then rubs the side of her head again. The Whispers must be giving her hell.  
"The only person I would have ever married would have been Lucien. But that will never happen now." Illent huffs.  
"You would've married him?" Ellis asks.  
"If he wanted to. I wasn't about to force him. Also didn't help he was stressed out all the time." Illent rolls over so she's facing up at Ellis.  
"Is that one of the reasons you didn't tell him?"  
"It was one yes. I didn't want him to marry me because I am expecting I would rather we wed from love, not from necessity. He had enough on his plate walking up to him and telling him 'Hey I'm knocked up let's get hitched' would just unravel him. Or make him react violently."

"I see. Did he ever harm you? If it's okay to ask."   
Illent's eyes move around quickly in thought.  
"Not really. Never intentionally anyway. There was a training incident that caused him to pierce my armor and I almost died. We did have occasional arguments that would hurt me mentally but those wouldn't last long. Rather than that no."  
"Alright." Ellis was expecting worse from her. She's surprised it wasn't worse. Just between herself, she doesn't think Lucien would be a good father. He corrupted Illent to become a sociopath killer after all. 

Illent sits up and looks at her Dunmer friend.  
"Just alright? What'd you expect? Me being tied to a bed or something as he ravages me? Beatings? Threats? If so Ellis you don't know me at all. He'd be dead before he ever got to do those things." Illent gets defensive instantly glaring at the elf.

Ellis raises her hands in an attempt to calm her friend.  
"I'm not doubting you Illent I just assumed worse would have happened to you."  
Illent raises an eyebrow.  
"Like what?"  
"Well." Ellis shifts uncomfortably.  
"I figured he'd be very manipulative to the point where it's borderline psychological torture. I figured those bruises on your body were from him forcing himself on you or at least coercing you into it. That's all I was just being concerned." Ellis looks at Illent whose mouth is agape. 

"He never hurt me intentionally I already said that. Also, you could've just asked me instead of assuming such ludicrous things Ellis." Illent berates her green eyes show that she's disappointed.  
"You're right I should've. I'm sorry Illent." Ellis looks to the ship floor.  
“It’s fine. The last few years have been hectic for both of us. We rarely have time to talk anymore but now we can.” Illent smirks all traces of her previous aggression missing.

It takes a while but eventually the women travel back to Cyrodiil. Illent collapses on the bed in their shack and allows Ellis to remove her boots. Illent drifts off to sleep as her companion begins to clean the house.

Her dream world is a nightmare. She wakes up nude in the snow outside of Thirsk at dark. She knows this is all but a dream but she is compelled to reenact her previous actions that landed her leaving her home.

Illent stands up the wind biting at her bare skin. If she wasn’t a Nord she would already be dead hours ago. Her very long red hair blows in the harsh wind making her look like a banshee. She is dead set on the mead hall walking like an automaton ignoring her bruised and battered body. As she passes a stump used for woodcutting she lifts the axe out of the stump and keeps her pace. Now at the door, she listens closely she can hear the men who raped her laughing and carrying on. The rest of Thirsk is away in Raven Rock so she should have enough time to carry out what must be done.

She opens the door and the warmth of the fire doesn’t even reach her she’s so cold. The men who did it the three of them all stop talking. One of them the leader of the three looks her up and done from his position on a chair.   
He lets out a long drawn out whistle.  
“Well, all new damned. You come back for more baby?” He asks and he and his cronies start laughing.

She blanks out and next thing she knows she’s standing before the bodies of the dead men. All three of them slaughtered like the pigs they are. She looks down at her naked self. She’s covered in the blood of the men and is still holding the axe. Then she observes their bodies with satisfaction almost with arousal. A line of a smile forms across her thin lips. These men will never hurt her again. She drops the axe with a loud clatter and turns on her heel and melts into the night outside like a banshee.

She wonders if there was a search party for her. She’s usually not gone this long. As she walks up the path to her village she looks to the sky and watches the Northern Lights flicker and squirm around. The green and blue lights showing her the way home.

Her long hair provides some warmth but her blood is doing the most of it. Even so, she can feel herself becoming weaker. She barely makes it into the door of her family’s home when she collapses. She hears her mother scream and her dad running across to get her.

So much for blood family, you go through Oblivion and they’re there for you but as soon as you’re having an unplanned baby you’re dirt to them.

Funny how that works...


	10. Four Months Going.

4E 2, Waterfront District.

It has been two months since Illent's pregnancy and her developing bump has reached a noticeable size. People are starting to whisper about her. Some gossip about the possible baby daddy while a few wonders why she would let herself fall that low. Others are just surprised she's settling down. Even if unintentionally. Illent could care less about what the people think she's just happy she didn't get pregnant sooner or the Elder Council would be breathing down her neck asking if the child is Martin's. Now that would be a nightmare.

Ellis is busy kneeling by a washboard in front of Illent's shack. She's been taking up the housework since Illent is having trouble bending down and doing things. Her bump is big enough now that she can no longer wear pants much to the Nords annoyance. She now has to wear dresses and skirts which she hates.

As Ellis scrubs the clothing with a large bar of soap she can't help but overhear a man asking about Illent. She looks up instantly and scans the area for the culprit. Her red eyes fall upon one of the most beautiful Nord men she has ever seen. He has long platinum blonde hair and is wearing Nordic carved armor. Indicating he's from either Skyrim or Solstheim. He speaks with an accent that is similar to Illent's meaning he's from the Skaal village.   
'Is this Hymir?' Ellis asks herself.

The man notices Ellis watching him and walks over to her. He has a gentle expression but Ellis can tell he's more than capable of killing people.  
"Hi, there I can't help but wonder do you by any chance know a woman named Illent? I was told she lives in this little area." He about him then back to Ellis. She stands up from the ground and wipes her hands down on her apron.   
"Yes I know her but why do you want to see her?" She asks the man.  
"I'm her cousin Hymir. She was banished and I want to see her. Is this her house?" He points over Ellis's shoulder and at the door to the shack.  
"It is just let me get her. Stay put."   
He nods and leans against a tree.

As Illent sits in front of the fire gently rubbing her bump she recalls one of her memories with Lucien. It is a random memory but it makes her smile.  
The two were walking around outside of the fort and came across a small pond. She noticed a toad sitting on the ground by the water. She picks up the little animal and smiles at it.  
"What are you harassing now?" Lucien walked over teasing her. He's still getting to know her and finds she really loves animals.  
"A cute Lil toad. I adore little creatures." Illent chuckled and sat the amphibian back on the ground. She watched it hop away and under a patch of rhubarbs.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked.  
Illent thought to herself.  
"Hmm, not sure I'd pet a dreugh if it wouldn't attack me." She answers and then starts laughing at Lucien's confused face.

Back in the present Illent softly laughs to herself at the little moment they shared. Then she hears the door open. Her head snaps back and she sees Ellis smiling at her.  
"What?" Ellis asks tilting her head.  
"Your cousin Hymir is here!"  
Illent's eyes widen and she stands up slowly. It's already hard to walk. She knows her pregnancy is going to be difficult.

She walks outside with Ellis assisting her. Illent’s face lights up as soon as she sees her beloved cousin.  
“Oh, Hymir!” Illent approaches him with her arms outstretched.  
He smiles at her and joins her in the hug. They pull away and Hymir gently places his hands upon her bump.  
“How do you feel?” He asks.  
“I’ve been feeling sick for a few days and my ankles hurt.” Illent frowns.  
“What took you so long to find me?” She asks.  
“It took a while to figure out where at in Cyrodiil you live. That and I’ve only been to a few places in Skyrim so I had to figure out how to traipse through that Provence. It’s worth it though I’ll be here to support you. I don’t care about what my aunt and uncle think. I’m here for you.” Hymir places his hands on her shoulders.

Illent is on the verge of tears. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Things are finally looking up. She hugs him once more and asks him while her face is buried in the crook of his armored neck.   
“Where will you be staying? There’s not enough room in my shack.”  
“I’ll be staying at the inn in the Market District. But I’ll be here every day if I’m not wandering.” He pulls away from her.

“Thanks for coming down. With you and Ellis with me, I feel much better.” Illent pulls them both close.   
“Come on Illent let us get back inside people are starting to stare.” Ellis looks around with an annoyed expression.

The three walk back inside and Illent takes her spot by the fire and Hymir sits at the table while Ellis on the bed.  
Hymir looks around the shack.  
“This is a quaint shack. It’s nice for such an impoverished area.” Hymir is known for his bluntness.  
“Thanks, Ellis fixed it up for me while I was away.” Illent keeps gazing into the flames. Her bright red hair reflecting the flames like a mirror.

“So I guess I should be introducing myself. My name’s Ellis Arvis and as you’ve probably already realized me and your cousin are close friends.” She offers a hand and he takes it.  
“Illent is lucky to have you. Like you already know I’m her cousin and one of the few family members left.” He smiles at the Dunmer.

They separate their hands and return to silence.  
“Hymir how was your quest? Did Hircine give you a run for your money?” Illent looks back at him.  
“Hircine what?” Ellis looks from her to him.  
“Yes, I fought Hircine and his Champions. I’ll go into detail sometime but not right now. It’s one of those things I’d wish to fade a bit.”  
“Oh, course I understand,” Illent recalls her battle with Jyggalag after the original Sheogorath faded away. He was no Hircine but still a Daedric lord.  
“We have all the time to catch up.” She adds.


End file.
